X-Men
Summary of Team The X-Men are a superhero team in the Marvel Comics Universe. They were created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby, and first appeared in the X-Men #1 (September 1963). The basic concept of the X-Men is that under a cloud of increasing anti-mutant sentiment, Professor Xavier created a haven at his Westchester mansion to train young mutants to use their powers for the benefit of humanity, and to prove mutants can be heroes. Xavier recruited Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast, and Marvel Girl, calling them "X-Men" because they possess special powers due to their possession of the "X-Gene," a gene which normal humans lack and which gives mutants their abilities. Early on, however, the "X" in X-Men stood for "extra" power which normal humans lacked. It was also alluded to that mutations occurred as a result of radiation exposure. The first issue also introduced the team's archenemy, Magneto, who would continue to battle the X-Men for decades throughout the comic's history, both on his own and with his Brotherhood of Mutants (introduced in issue #4). The X-Men universe also includes such notable heroes as Wolverine, Storm, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Gambit, and Rogue. Besides the Brotherhood of Mutants, other villains that the X-Men have fought include the Sentinels, Apocalypse, Mister Sinister, the Hellfire Club, and Weapon X. For more information about the X-Men, visit here. Appearances in Show [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']] The Wolverclean: Wolverine gives the ad and Magneto tests the product. *[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Episode 5']]' '[[WALL·E·NATOR|'WALL·E·NATOR']]: Wolverine appeared at Bar Corrall and wedding. *[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Episode 8']] Superheroes: They're Just Like Us: Cyclops gets his eyes checked. *[[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Episode 25']]' '[[The Clawfice|'The Clawfice']]: Themselves getting spoofed alongside with ''the Office''. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *[[X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'Episode 8 (34)']]' '[[X Games: First Class|'X Games: First Class']]: The movie X-Men: First Class gets spoofed along with the X Games. *[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Episode 10 (36)']]' '[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']]: Wolverine gets spoofed along with ''Footloose''. *'Episode 10 (36)' 5-second Cartoon: Wolverine continues dancing *[[DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Episode 18 (44)']]' '[[DolPhineas and Ferb Tale|'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale']]: Professor Xavier got crushed by Winter's psychic abilities. *[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 21 (47)']]' '[[Real Steel|'Real Steel']]: Veal Steel will be playing the title character of Wolverine in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_(film_series)#The_Wolverine the upcoming X-Men movie]. *[[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Episode 22 (48)']]' '[[I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']]: Themselves outside a window laughing at the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''. *[[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 25 (51)']]' '''Charles Xavier Boards His Plane: Charles Xavier tries to board his plane. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *[[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Episode 2 (54)]] MADvent Calendar: The announcer says that Paula Abdul and Nicole Scherzinger become X-Men after Britney Spears and Demi Lovato replaced them as ''X Factor'' judges. [[Season 4|'''Season 4]] *[["S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist|'Episode 7 (85)']]' '[[The X-Mentalist|'The X-Mentalist']]: Themselves getting spoofed along with the Mentalist. *[[Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men|'Episode 25 (103)']]' '[[We Are X-Men|'We Are X-Men']]: Themselves getting spoofed along with the American situation comedy series, ''We Are Men''. Category:Comic Category:Characters Category:Superhero Category:Movie